


Sick Child

by jacenlukesolo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenlukesolo/pseuds/jacenlukesolo
Summary: Clarke comes back from gathering food to find Madi sick.





	Sick Child

Clarke had just come back from collecting from the traps she had laid to catch dinner. Her feet hurt, and she was exhausted. Madi had stayed back at their camp, with the rover and their supplies. Clarke couldn’t believe that it had been just over a year since she had found “her little natblida”.

“Madi I’m back” Clarke announced, and then repeated herself when she got no reply. 

“Madi where are you?” 

Panic had started to set in, as usually Madi answered her by running up to Clarke and showing her something she had done while Clarke was gone. Clarke looked around the camp and didn’t see anything out of place. When she entered the cave where they slept she found Madi in bed. Madi was sweating as well as shivering. When Clarke saw this she immediately dropped their dinner and ran towards the bed. Clarke felt Madi’s forehead as she feared Madi had a high fever. 

“Clarke?”

“I’m right here my little natblida.”

“I don’t feel so good. I think I am sick”

Clarke chuckled at the statement by Madi. The fact that Madi was sick was painfully obvious. So much so that Clarke may have used the laughter to hide her growing anxiety. She quickly went over and grabbed a canteen full of water and placed it in front of Madi. Madi made no move to reach for the canteen. 

“Madi I need you to drink, it will help with the fever.” 

Still no movement from Madi. Her shivering seemed to be getting worse to Clarke. Clarke brought the canteen right up to Madi’s lips. Madi took small tepid sips, until Clarke felt that she got at least two cups of water. Clarke’s mind started to wander to the medical supplies both in the cave as well as the rover. She could use some of the medicine to bring down Madi’s fever, but she only had a limited supply. Her heart immediately told her to go and get the medicine, but her head won out, just barely. If Madi’s fever wasn’t significantly better tomorrow morning she was going to use the medicine. 

Clarke went to the other side of the bed and picked up a rag placed next to their bathing supplies. She then took the canteen and poured it over the rag until it was cool and wet. She then placed it on Madi’s forehead, trying to bring the fever down. 

“Clarke I’m cold.”

Clarke took off her coat and boots. She lifted the covers and climbed into bed with Madi. She cuddled into Madi to try and keep her natblida warm. Madi relaxed into Clarke almost immediately. It was something that made Clarke’s heart swell. 

“Thank you momma I love you.” 

Madi whispered those words to Clarke snuggled close to her new mom. Clarke was taken aback by Madi’s words. They had never said I love yous, and Madi had never called her mom. 

“I love you too Madi, now get some sleep.”

“Tell me the story.” So Clarke started the story about the people who lived in the castle in the sky. Madi didn’t make it past once upon a time. Clarke noticed that Madi had fallen asleep, but she continued with the story anyways. She found that it helped with her own anxiety when she told the story. Before Clarke knew it, she was drifting off to sleep as well. 

Clarke woke up a few hours later. Madi was still asleep, snuggled into Clarke. Clarke carefully excised herself from the bed and Madi’s grip to check her. Feeling her forehead Clarke could tell the fever had gone down slightly. She prepared a new wet cloth to put on Madi’s forehead, and disposed of the other one. Careful not to wake her little natblida up she placed the cool cloth on Madi’s forehead. Again she eyed the medical supplies, but her rational brain won out. Even with advanced medicine the best thing for Madi was sleep. Clarke then got back into bed, snuggled in to Madi and fell back asleep. She would repeat this process every few hours through the night. 

The next morning Clarke was quietly eating breakfast next to the bed that Madi slept in. Madi still had a fever but she was no longer burning up. Clarke had calmed down a little now that Madi was no longer a shivering sweating mess. Madi turned over in bed a few times and started to stretch. Clarke moved over to the bed with a mixture of tea that she hoped would help make Madi feel better. Madi was now somewhat awake and looking at Clarke. 

“Here Madi I need you to drink this.”

Madi took the cup and started to drink the tea. After taking her first sip she made her this stuff is disgusting face at Clarke. 

“Keep drinking Madi, it will help make you feel better.”

Madi rolled her eyes at Clarke and continued sipping the disgusting tea. As she was drinking Clarke again checked her forehead. She was still a little warm but certainly not burning up like last night. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, she was certain she wouldn’t be able to go on without Madi. Madi had become not only her adopted natblida, but her best friend as well. Not to mention she was the only other human currently on the surface of the Earth, at least as far as Clarke knew. 

“Clarke no lessons for today.”

“I think that we can arrange that. What would you like to do today?”

In all honesty Clarke wasn’t going to let Madi get out of bed today. The only reason why she gave Madi the idea she would dictate what they did today was due to the fact that her little natblida was somewhat lazy in certain circumstances. The laziness tended to coincide with times when Clarke would make her do lessons, and work at hunting and gathering. On those days Madi tended to want to stay in bed, often doing a bad job of pretending to be asleep for as long as possible. When it came time to explore or do something fun, Madi tended to be full of energy.

“Can we just stay in bed for the day?”

Madi looked at Clarke with her puppy dog eyes as she asked the question. Clarke smiled at Madi, and the fact that she correctly guessed Madi’s plans for the day. 

“I think we can arrange that. You still need to drink the tea I gave you, as well as anything else I give you.”

“Fine as long as I can still be the second most badass warrior on Earth.”

“You’ll always be my badass warrior Madi.”

 


End file.
